


Sleepless in Skyhold

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mystery, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian has a question





	Sleepless in Skyhold

“Amatus…” 

I opened my eyes a crack as Dorian conjured light. “Whass wrong?” I mumbled.

“I know it’s late but this is plaguing me.” He was propped on his right elbow, looking at me thoughtfully. His hair was standing up in little, disorderly spikes. 

“What’s plaguing you?”

“How did you know Ponchard de Lieux had my birthright?”

“ _That’s_ what’s keeping you awake?”

“I never mentioned it, yet off you went to Val Royeaux to retrieve it for me.”

I smiled, raking my fingers through his hair. “Leliana told me.”

“Leliana? How cheeky. Remind me to get her a fruit basket.”


End file.
